Freddy Fazbear
On-Screen Appearance The Nightmare Begins Freddy is standing with his eyes closed, and a small tune plays and he begins to turn on. Nightmarish Effect Freddy Fazbear have a new Build-up that is called Nightmarish. Much like Lucario's Aura, Jeff the Killer's Bloodlust and Zoolander's Fashion, it can be filled up when Freddy gets hit by a fighter. When it's up to 100%, his skin changes to dark brown. Special Attacks (Super Lawl 2) Neutral Special - Scream Much like Hitler's Angry Rants, Freddy will start to use a horrific screaming which deals damage and some knockback to the opponents. *Uncharged: No Knockback, just give it minor damage. *Halfcharged: Gives half knockback and damage. *Fully Charged: No knockback, but stuns them for 3 seconds and deals less damage. Nightmarish Effect All of the charge versions now deals darkness damage and stuns for much longer. Side Special - Bear Lunge Similar to Phantom Slash, hold B to charge the move, then release for him dashing, then lunges them. Damage depends on how long the move is charged. Nightmarish Effect Start-up lag reduced for more distance and more damage. Up Special - Teleporting Jumpscare Freddy misteriously disssapears, then reappears in a different location. Freddy can only teleport diagonally up. When he's close to the opponent, he will try to grab him/her and slash it, dealing 10% damage. Nightmarish Effect Freddy can now choose in 8 directions, vertical recovery move increased and the slash deals 17% damage. Down Special - Cove Shield Freddy summons the Pirate Cove. When the button is pressed again, he will try to hide it from the opponent. He's invincible from anything, pressing the button again will make a loud scream that deals 8% damage. But it lasts for 5 seconds. Nightmarish Effect Lasts longer and the scream deals more damage. Final Smash - Extreme Jumpscare The stage turns pitched black that makes the fighters stuned in 3 seconds. Later in 6 Seconds, the Toreador Music Box March starts to play and song length depends on Freddy's damage,if he's got 30% or lower, the song will last 15 seconds, if he's got 90% or higher, it'll last 5, then everything goes dark for 10-12 seconds. The light flickers a few times as Freddy's eyes begins to appear and jumpscares, instantly KOing the opponent. The opponent will get to the door and safed in the Office. Like Jaime Maussan's Final Smash, the One Hit Kill will be started in about 20 Seconds, but the Stage will never change, here's a capacity. 4-player: 2 people can go to the door. 3-player: 1 person can go to the door. 2-player: None, just Freddy kills them. Nightmarish Effect Added Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Golden Freddy and The Puppet that it will hurt the fighters. Special Attacks (Lawl Conquest) Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: Slowest Freddy's theme and then zapped. KOSFX2: *Demonic gunt* Star KOSFX: *Child screaming* Screen KOSFX: zapped Taunts Up: Jumps, a reference to the april fools game, There is no Pause Button. Sd: Throws his microphone in the air and catches it Dn: Holds a sign, saying "Let's Celebrate!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Walks away. Victory 2: Golden Freddy appears in front of Freddy and waves his arms in victory. Victory 3: Freddys jump at the screen and raises his arms. Victory 4: (Against Toon Freddy Fazbear) Victory 5: (Against an Undertale Character) "We didn't die by you! Shut Up!" Lose/Clap: Sits on the floor, looking dismanteled Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic male bear and mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Left jab, right jab, and swipes with his mic. *Dash Attack - A dashing kick. *Forward tilt - Does a spinning kick. *Up tilt - Upward mic swing. *Down tilt - Does a sweeping kick while crouching. *Side Smash - A powerful headbutt attack similar to Bowser's old side smash, except is much faster. *Up Smash - Peforms a flip-kick. *Down Smash - Makes a loud scream left and right, stunning the opponent. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - A sex kick. *F-Air - Peforms a downward elbow. *B-Air - Turns back and peforms a back punch. *U-Air - An upward kick. *D-Air - A powerful down punch. Throws *Grab - *Pummel - Microphone jab. *Forward Throw- Throws forwards. *Back Throw - Kicks opponent back. *Up Throw - Throws opponent up and headbutts upward. *Down Throw - Slams opponent down. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Microphone Victory Music TheLivingTombstone FNAF's theme. Kirby Hat Freddy's ears, top hat, and bow tie. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Freddy's Trophy can be unlocked by beating Classic Mode with him, and his Final Smash trophy, can be unlocked by playing All-Star Mode with him. Freddy Fazbear Extreme Jumpscare Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Goombella's Tattle TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Freddy, Faz-bear! Lawl Food Pizza Pawlette Swaps Trivia *He along with Bonnie and Chica the Chicken appear in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza stage in Lawl Toon's Subspace Emissary. But they are not bosses, they are just cameos. **In the original Super Lawl, all 4 animatronics appeared as Bosses in the Nest of Evil. Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror Characters Category:Markiplier Played Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bears Category:Scott Games Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Indie Game Characters Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Subspace Emissary Cameos (Lawl Toon) Category:SMG4 Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Characters with a Crazy Fanbase Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:A Pony Category:Fredbear & Friends Category:Funny House of Math Category:Characters Lojo likes to draw all the time Category:Ow the Edge Category:Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Category:Custom All Star Smashers Category:Internet Meme Category:Internet Category:Steam Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:Characters who are over with the fans Category:Mascot Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha) Category:UpUpDownDown Played Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:Lawl D Kess Category:OneyPlays Played Category:Cartoon Fight Club